


Change The Sheets and Then Change Me

by randomlaugh



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Mike Ross, Genderbending, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlaugh/pseuds/randomlaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harvey was a skilled and generous lover and she couldn’t begrudge him his desire to avoid any sort of emotional or physical ties considering the amount of pressure he had to deal with at the firm.  She actually kind of respected him for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change The Sheets and Then Change Me

Micah was exhausted. She had been up for almost 48 hours straight, her time divided between dealing with the opposing counsel on douche-bag Maslow’s case and babysitting Jerome Jensen’s bratty -yet undeniably genius- daughter and now, with both cases successfully under wraps (and a spiffy new Harvard diploma tucked away in her bag), she was ready for a complete shut down. The only thing keeping her awake was the man behind her.

“Arch your back for me, Micah.”

“Harvey . . . ,” she breathed, the name coming out in a cross between a moan and a frustrated groan. Any other day, she would have gladly let him fuck her into oblivion; rode his thick cock so hard that she blacked out from the pleasure of it. As it stood, she was ready to shove him off of his own bed and take advantage of his 800 million thread count sheets instead. “Harvey, I—”

Micah gasped sharply as Harvey stretched out across her body, his sweat-slicked chest sliding across her own damp back as he thrust sharply into her body.

“Micah,” he said, his voice a low rumble next to her ear that never failed to make her pussy clench in excitement. “You know I don’t like to repeat myself.”

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Micah lowered her torso to the bed and angled her hips up and back. She didn’t bother stifling her moan as Harvey sank even further inside her, the sound echoing in his bedroom. Harvey was a determined son-of-a-bitch (in and out of the courtroom) and if he wanted to fuck her until she went cross-eyed, well, Micah would just have to get a new set of glasses and deal with it.

“That’s my girl,” he murmured quietly as he leaned back, his hands smoothing along her sides until they came to a stop at her hips. He slid his fingers inward and gently spread her ass cheeks apart, a hum of appreciation rumbling in his throat at the unobstructed view her body offered of his dick gliding in and out of her dripping cunt. Micah twitched at the feel of one of his fingers rimming her stretched opening and clenched tight around him when that same hand moved down to play with her clit.

Her body trembled from a mixture of excitement and exhaustion as Harvey pushed her closer and closer to her limit and left her with no other option but to fall victim to his careful machinations. When she came it was with a whimper, her vision going white as her body gave in to the battle being waged upon it. She felt Harvey follow her down onto the bed; her body enveloped by his warmth and the plush softness of the bed and couldn’t help drifting off to sleep.

***

“. . . Micah. Micah, get up.”

Rolling over with a groan, Micah burrowed her head under her pillow and tried to drift back off to sleep. Her efforts were thwarted when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and shook her gently. “Oh my god, what?” she moaned, her voice muffled by the pillow she was now trying to smother herself with. “This place better be on fire.”

Micah shoved the pillow aside and was greeted with an unimpressed look upon Harvey’s face. She rubbed a hand across her face and grimaced at how gritty her eyes felt. She couldn’t have been asleep for more than an hour and a quick glance at her watch confirmed her suspicions. “What’s wrong? I mean, unless you like having your employees look like the walking dead, I do require some semblance of sleep in order for me to be semi-functional.”

“Then it’d probably be a good idea for you to go home and get some rest there.”

Micah froze as a hot spike of anger rushed through her body so quick and sudden, goose-bumps broke out on her skin. _This_ was nothing new. Harvey never let her stay overnight at his place, not even when they were legitimately working on a case together. They had already established at the beginning of their affair that their “engaging in sexual congress” (Harvey’s words, not hers) would be nothing more than a stress relief. A way to deal with the everyday pressures at work and the ridiculous amount of sexual tension between them. Micah told herself that she had no problems with their arrangement. Harvey was a skilled and generous lover and she couldn’t begrudge him his desire to avoid any sort of emotional or physical ties considering the amount of pressure he had to deal with at the firm. She actually kind of respected him for it.

However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t get pissed off at the fact that she was getting kicked out of a warm bed at almost two in the morning, though.

Micah slid off of Harvey’s plush pillow-top and started to gather up her clothes, silent in a way she never was except when she was irritated at something he had done. If she had just followed her earlier plan –one that consisted of her going home and face-planting into her own bed- she wouldn’t be searching his bedroom for her bra at that moment.

She’d let her excitement over Lola Jensen’s visit get the best of her and had practically gone running to Harvey with her new treasure clutched tightly in her fist, her fears of being found out disappearing with each step. Harvey had still been reveling in his win on the Maslow case and had given her a slow, indulgent smile before inviting her back to his place for a celebratory drink. Micah knew she should have politely declined given the way he tended to get overly amorous after a win but, of course, no one said no to Harvey Specter. It wasn’t until she was trying to muffle the groans of her first orgasm in the crook of his neck while he fingered her in the elevator on the way up to his condo that Micah realized that she was literally going to get screwed out of a few extra hours of sleep. Now, she just wanted to get out of there before she did something stupid, like punch Harvey in face.

She was halfway to the door when she heard Harvey call out her name and after letting out a slow breath, turned to find him sitting on the edge of his bed, an eyebrow quirked and her overcoat hanging off of one finger. The temptation to just leave him sitting there with the ridiculously overpriced piece of clothing he’d suggested she purchase to replace her old coat (“Just get the damn thing, Micah. I’m tired of you following me around looking like little orphan Annie.”) was overwhelming. Unfortunately, temperatures in the city had dropped drastically over the past week and she wasn’t about to freeze her ass off just to spite Harvey.

Shaking her head at the day she was having, Micah walked back to the bed and reached out for her coat only to have Harvey pull it away from her grasp at the last moment.

“Fuck it.” she huffed out, turning to leave. Harvey played this little game with her at the office and while it was amusing to see him act in a somewhat playful manner, she was just not in the mood. She had barely taken two steps away from the bed when Harvey grabbed a hold of her wrist and spun her back around to face him, the sudden movement sending her careening into the solid wall of his chest.

“Dude, come on.” she groaned as she tried to pull away, hoping in vain that Harvey would just let her go. Her efforts were rewarded with another quirked brow and a hot hand at the nape of her neck that drew her closer to him, Harvey’s thumb stroking gently along her jawline as he let his gaze roam lazily over her face. He brushed his nose against hers softly --once, twice-- before covering her lips with his. The kiss was placating in a way that slowly but surely drowned out Micah’s anger, Harvey’s tongue lazily sweeping over her bottom lip until Micah just gave up the ghost and let him in, moaning softly at the feel of his tongue stroking over hers.

She hated that he had the power to calm her with a single touch when a single word from him was usually the cause of her frustration.

Her hands had just moved up to rest lightly on his waist when Harvey took a step back and held her coat up between them. “Make sure you’re on time in the morning.”

Micah stared blankly at Harvey for a moment, dumbfounded at how quickly he was able to throw that switch of his and become the strident hard-ass everyone couldn’t help but listen to and leave behind the careful, considerate lover that brought her to her knees in more ways than one.

Lips pursed, Micah snatched her coat out of his hand and strode out of the room and condo, her fury barely held in check as she rode the elevator down to the lobby. She ignored the car service waiting at the curb and flagged down an approaching cab. Bastard probably called them while I was asleep, she thought bitterly.

Only when she had rattled off her address and was well on her way back to her apartment did Micah let out a long, slow breath in an attempt to calm her-self. She was wide awake, her brain working a mile-a-minute as she tried to look at the situation from an objective standpoint. She was overreacting. The rules of their engagement were still the same and Harvey obviously had no qualms about the state of things, so why was she so upset? Hell, she’d done the same thing with him last week and hadn’t gotten in as big of a snit then as she was in now.

“All work and no play makes Micah lose her damn mind.” she muttered to herself, ignoring the wary look the cab driver gave her in the rearview mirror. She was just tired. That was the only explanation she could think of; the only thing she would let herself think of because the alternative was just unacceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting on my laptop for a while so I decided to say screw it and post it. It's been a while since I've done this though, so be gentle with me folks. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> -Title from Kathleen Edwards - [Change the Sheets](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdTF_M-h1J4)-


End file.
